9 faces
by GeekyGirlMeow
Summary: The PPGZ have 9 members and are now 16 years old. They are living happy lives when the RRBZ show up again after 11 years! What will happen when the two groups meet? Total chaos! What secrets have the PPGZ been hiding from the boys, each other, and even themselves? Can the boys help them face their problems head on? Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ! only the plot and my OCs! On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1: everyone and flashbacks

**Yo! So I wanted to make a fanfic with seven-thousand-million characters, but that's confusing, so I settled for 18 (9 girls, 9 boys). I'll write a key later on who's who, y'know, so you can figure it out. This is a based on TheCastorbean's 'Regular Life', but I tried to change it so I wouldn't be copying entirely. BTW, go read her stuff, she's a really good writer!**

**I don't own PPGZ, blah blah blah. ON WITH THE STORY!**

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9**(This will be my transition thingy)**

_-Momoko's P.O.V.-_

"WAKE UP!" I yelled at my sisters, who were all still sleeping. School started in a half an hour, and they needed to get their butts up if they wanted to make it in time for our first day.

I was wearing a white skirt, black leggings, a pink tank top, a black denim-like jacket that ended on the bust line, and brown ankle boots. My hair was down, where it reached my lower back, right above my butt, with a little pink bow clipped to the side of my head.

Bell ran out, disoriented. She looked at the clock, her eyes widened, and she dashed back into her room, yelling "BLIND! WE'RE GONNA BE SO LATE! WAKE UP! Oh wait, you're already up. And dressed... I GOTTA GET DRESSED!"

Blind walked out, clad in black as usual. She was wearing a black and grey striped v-neck sweater, black jeans with some silver chains hanging from then, dangle silver earrings shaped like wings, and her black boots. Her midnight hair was down, with her bangs covering one of her pure black eyes **(A/N her irises are black, not the entire eye)**. She nodded at me as a greeting and left, presumably to get some breakfast.

Bass came out wearing her orange and black combat boots, her dark-wash skinny jeans, an orange shirt, a short black vest, and her gold armor rings on **(link below)**. She had her dark brown hair in a side ponytail, and her hair had dyed orange tips. She rubbed her bright orange eyes and looked at me.

"Can you repeat that? I don't think China could quite hear you." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. Even though she puts up the tough front, I know she cares for us, because I've seen her against the girls who made Bubbles cry. Those girls transferred schools, their egos were so hurt.

"I agree with Bass. I thought Bubbles had the sonic scream." Buttercup said, coming out of her room. She was wearing dark green knee-length shorts with black chains hanging from them, her black converse, a green shirt, black fingerless gloves, and a black leather jacket. She had 4 piercings on one ear and two on the other. She had green strips in her raven shoulder-length hair.

"Just go get breakfast." I said, and the two walked away.

Bell ran out of her room, and Bunny came at the same time. Bunny was wearing a purple shirt, a denim skirt, a white jacket that ended below her bust line, purple tights and black converse(it worked somehow). Her light brown hair was up in its usual ponytail, and she ran past me, saying a rushed,"Good Morning!"

"Ah! Wait for me!" Bell ran after Bunny in a white v-neck sweater with a black tank top underneath, gray skinny jeans, and black flats, her long white hair pushed back with a black headband.

Miyako came out next, in a blue sweater tunic, dark blue leggings, and black short boots. Her blonde curly hair in two pigtails, she nodded sleepily at me and walked to the kitchen.

"Ohaio Momoko!" Bee said, coming out of the room she and Buttercup shared. "Today's gonna be fun." She smiled a little evilly, and I knew she had something up her sleeve planned for today. She had short yellow hair with dyed black tips and gleaming yellow eyes. She had yellow skinny jeans, black high tops, a white shirt with a cartoon bee buzzing, leaving a dotted line trail, a black jacket, and netted fingerless gloves.

"Ohaio. BERRY GET YOUR BUTT OFF THE COMPUTER AND GET OUT HERE!" I yelled at the dark blue door after greeting Bee.

"JUST ONE MORE LEVEL!" She cried back.

"NO! HURRY UP!" I yelled. She came out of her room a minute later, grumbling something about her high score. She was wearing a white button-up shirt, a dark blue vest, black pants, and her white and black checkered Vans along with her glasses. Her black hair with blue strips was down. She walked past me, and I made a mental checklist, making sure that I woke everyone up. When I knew I had, I joined everyone in the kitchen.

I looked around at the eight faces that surrounded me, having already eaten. Nine sisters, totally unalike, laughing and getting along almost perfectly. I smiled as I remembered how we came together.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

"What is it Professor?" I asked, looking around. Professor had brought Bubbles, Buttercup, and me into the part of his lab we weren't allowed into usually. He was ushering us past large shapes covered by tarps. A part of me wanted to see what was under them. The other part of me didn't.

"Well, I'm assuming that you girls remember Bunny." He said.

I nodded slowly, Buttercup looked away at the mention of Bunny's name, and Bubbles dabbed at her watering eyes with her dress.

"And that the crime has been getting harder for you three alone to handle." He continued. It was true, the crimes were getting hard for the three of us to handle, and all I wanted was an ally to make it easier. We've been coming home beaten and bloody more often than not, and I was afraid one of the villains might take advantage of our weakened state.

"I want you girls to close your eyes." Professor said, and we all complied. We walked for a bit further, then went through a locked door. "Open your eyes, girls."

We opened our eyes and found Bunny floating in some kind of fluid in a big blue tube in the center of the room. There were control panels everywhere, thousands, maybe millions of buttons. Bunny's defects that she originally had were gone, and she looked like a normal ten-year old. She was wearing the normal PPG dress, purple with a black stripe.

"BUNNY!" Bubbles cried, and rushed toward the tube. I was so happy, I started to cry. Buttercup just stood there with a shocked expression that turned into a huge smile.

"I used the DNA on the piece of her dress to remake her so she could help you girls fight crime. Soon, I'll be able to make a whole new Puff with no base ingredients, like how I used her dress piece as a base. So if you girls need new Puffs to help you fight, I can do that easily." Professor said. "It's time for her to come out of that tube, and I thought you would want to be the first faces she sees. She'll remember what happened last time."

He went and pressed some buttons on the control panel and the liquid slowly began to drain. When it was empty, the tube slid open.

"BUNNY!" Me and my sisters yelled, and we crowded around her wet body that was sitting, slumped over slightly.

"What?..." She said quietly, opening her eyes, then seeing us surrounding her. "Bubbles? Buttercup? Blossom?"

"Bunny!" Bubbles gave Bunny a huge hug, ignoring the goop.

"Welcome back, sis." Buttercup smiled.

"Bunny, it's so nice to see you again. I'm glad you've returned to us." I smiled and gave her a hug. "And on the behalf of all of us, I apologize for what happened last time."

"No problem." Bunny smiled. "I'm just glad to be back."

_...a year later..._

"Professor, we need meds!" I yelled, shooting into the house with an unconscious Bubbles in my arms. The villains had ramped up on the violent-ness level, so they were getting even tougher. Buttercup and Bunny followed me in, shutting and locking the door behind them, then closing the shutters, causing the the room to be dark, but light enough so we could see.

The Professor ran in, and instantly got to work helping Bubbles. Once she was covered in bandages, he turned to us. "Girls, tell me when she wakes up. I have to show you something." Then he went back into his lab.

"I wonder what he has to show us..." Bunny trailed off, thinking. Bunny had fit right into our group, as soon as we told her who was good and who was bad.

I looked at Buttercup, and I knew we were thinking the same thing. It took Bubbles a half an hour to wake up, and Buttercup carried her to the Professor with Bunny and I.

"Professor. Bubbles woke up." I said, entering the lab. He was farther in the lab, and we found him after not very long.

"Girls, it's time to go back to the room." He gestured us to follow him and we did. He walked to a door.

A panel next to the door said 'HANDPRINT REQUIRED FOR ENTRY.' in a recorded robotic voice

Professor put his hand on the screen and it scanned it, a bright green line moving over his hand. 'ACCESS PERMITTED.' the screen said, and the door slid open. He ushered us in, then stepped in, the door sliding shut behind us.

The inside was the same, but there were two tubes, one containing a orange Puff with brown hair darker than Bunny's, and the other had a dark blue Puff with black hair. They wore the normal PPG dress in their colors.

"I was able to make new Puffs, because the villains have been getting stronger. I said before I might be able to create girls without the base DNA, and I did!" The Professor said, fiddling with knobs, levers, and buttons.

"But couldn't you have just made them like you made us? Sugar, spice, and everything nice?" I asked while my sisters checked out the two girls.

"They would have come out as 6-year olds like you did when you were created." Professor explained.

"Ah, okay. Is it time for these girls to come out?" I asked, examining the two girls in tubes.

"Yes." The Professor said, not turning away from the panel. I looked at the girls. The orange one started twitching, then opened one of her eyes, and I saw it was orange. She forced her other eye open and started to move around in the tube.

"Um, Professor? Is she supposed to do that?" Bunny said, looking at the girl through the glass.

"What?" Professor turned and saw the girl moving around. "NO, NO SHE'S NOT! THIS IS VERY BAD!"

"Why?!" Bubbles asked, panicking.

"She might suffocate in there! I need her to get out now!" The Professor started to frantically press buttons as the girl began to pound on the glass.

"Oh, Forget it!" Buttercup said, then kicked the glass and it broke, sending a flood of the goop into the lab, the girl crashing to the floor with it. She instantly was thrown into a coughing fit, the blue goop being removed from her lungs.

"Are you alright?!" Bubbles said, hovering over the girl worriedly. I rushed to join my sisters, bending over the girl, who was now one of my sisters too.

"I'm *cough* fine." She coughed up another bit of the goop. "Well, I will be once this stupid goop is out of my frickin' lungs."

"What's your name?" Bunny asked, helping the girl up.

"My name?...hmm...Bass. Yeah, I like that. Name's Bass." The girl, now known as Bass, nodded and smiled.

"Nice." Buttercup approved.

"Girls, your other new sister is going to be out soon." The Professor told us, and we rushed to the other tube to see the liquid slowly draining.

"Her name will be Berry." Bass decided.

"Since when did you become the one who decides names?" Buttercup asked, turning to Bass

"Since I was the first one to come up with a name." Bass stuck her tongue out at Buttercup, who rolled her eyes and turned to the now-drained tube. The glass slid open and Berry sat up as soon as the doors were open.

"Hello, what are all of your names?" Berry asked, looking at us.

"I'm Blossom. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Bubbles!"

"Buttercup."

"Name's Bass. Your name is Berry."

"Let her choose her own name!" I scolded Bass.

"No, it's okay. I like Berry." Berry said.

"See? She likes the name I gave her." Bass said, sticking out her chest proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

_...another year passed..._

"Girls, have the crimes been hard again?" Professor asked us.

"Yes, why?" Buttercup said, looking at Professor.

"Should I make another Puff?"

"You already have, haven't you?" Bass gave the Professor one of her 'looks'.

"Maybe." The Professor looked away.

"What's her color?" Bubbles asked politely.

"Yellow."

"THEN HER NAME MUST BE BUMBLEBEE!" Bass shot to her feet, her eyes gleaming.

"I'm good with that." Buttercup shrugged.

"Okay." Berry agreed

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"OKAY. HER NAME IS NOW BUMBLEBEE! BEE FOR SHORT!" Bass yelled, then turned to the Professor. "When will she be ready?"

"Um, now." Professor said.

"Yay new sister!" Bunny jumped up and ran to the lab, and we all followed. We went to the door and Professor let us in. There was a blond-haired girl in a yellow PPG dress in the tube. Professor drained the goop, which I now knew was a mixture of chemical X, stem cells, and certain chemicals, but he wouldn't tell us which ones exactly.

The glass slid open and Bee looked around, seeing us girls first. "Who are you?" she asked.

"We're your sisters. I'm Blossom, that's Bubbles, Buttercup, Berry, and Bass." I explained.

"Woah! I have 5 sisters?" Bee asked.

"Yep! And your name is Bumblebee, Bee for short." Bass said.

"And this the Professor. He's our dad." Bubbles said, pointing to the Professor. "Well, creator."

"Okay, I think I got it." Bee nodded, thinking.

"Well, only one more thing to say." Bass said.

"What's that?" Bee asked.

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" We all yelled at Bee, who laughed at our sudden loudness, and we tackled her with a hug.

_...nine months later..._

"Are you alright?" I asked Bass. We were in the middle of a fight with another one of Mojo's robot armies, while Fuzzy Lumpkins attacked from the woods and Princess attacked the school. Bee and Buttercup were handling Fuzzy, Bubbles and Berry were attacking Princess, and Bass, Bunny, and I were defeating Mojo's robots. In other words, our hands were pretty full with the three villains and saving people.

"I'm fine." Bass said. She tried to stand up but fell again. "Stupid ankle."**(A/N Like me right now, I just sprained my ankle.*sob*)**

"I think you broke it. Stay here." I said, about to launch into the sky again.

"Yeah, because I'm just going to let you fight with only Bunny by your side against an army of robots. Because that's what I do." Bass said sarcastically. She loves sarcasm way too much. "Listen, we're not just allies. We're sisters. And sisters don't let each other walk into something without backup." Bass flew up to meet me in the air. "At least, these sisters don't."

I smiled at my sibling's stubbornness. "Be careful though, okay?" I said, flying towards the robots again with Bass by my side.

She smiled at me. "Got it, leader girl."

We finally defeated the robots after two hours, then flew to go help Buttercup and Bee. Fuzzy was covered in honey, feathers, and black paint when we arrived. Must have been one of Bee's pranks. We found out that she loves pranks and that she is quite the troublemaker. Fuzzy was chasing Bee around, who was laughing like a maniac, although she was really bruised and I think her arm was broken. Buttercup was beating Fuzzy up and chasing him while Fuzzy was chasing Bee.

Bass broke out in laughter the second she saw the wild goose chase. I laughed for a little while, then went to help Buttercup. We beat Fuzzy easily with five girls and flew to meet Bubbles and Berry, who had just finished up with Princess. Then we flew home to get more medical treatment, which had gotten much easier since we found out Bass could heal others as her special ability.

The villain's way of reacting to more Puffs was to step up their game multiple levels. They were syncing their attacks so it was hard for us to beat them quickly like we used to. I'm grateful for my sisters, not just my original two but all of them. I would be crushed if any of them went away, in any shape or form.

"Girls. I have more help for you." the Professor told us. Excited squeals were instantly set off, because we knew that meant new sisters. We shot into his lab, towards the door. We waited, not exactly patiently, for him to open the door to that part of the lab that we knew contained our sister or sisters.

Turned out it was girl with long white hair and one with long black hair were floating in the two tubes. The black haired girl's dress was black with a white stripe, while the white-haired girl's was a normal PPG dress in white. The liquid drained and the tubes opened. The white haired girl's eyes opened, showing her eyes were grey.

"Um, who are you?" She asked. Her voice was really pretty, like a bunch of bells ringing at once.

"YOU ARE BELL! THAT IS YOUR NAME FROM NOW ON!" Bass yelled. Bell cowered a little.

"Sorry, she's a bit...crazy, I guess you could say." Bubbles said to Bell.

"Overexcited is a better description." I said. "We should probably introduce ourselves now. We're your sisters. I'm Blossom."

"Buttercup."

"My name is Berry. Bass is the one over there trying to think of a name for our other new sister. She likes making up names." Berry introduces Bass, who was poking the other girl.

"I'm Bubbles! Nice to meet you!" Bubbles smiled warmly at our newest sister.

"I'm Bunny." Bunny smiled shyly at Bell.

"Do you mind Bell as a name? Because if not, you can come up with something else." I asked.

"It's okay, I think. Yeah, I like that name." Bell thought for a second, then nodded and smiled.

"Hey, she's awake!" Bass' voice tore our attention from Bell. It was true, the other girl had woken up. Her irises were pure black, and she was silent, looking around wordlessly.

"I think I want your name to be..." Bass trailed off, trying to think.

"Midnight?" Bunny suggested.

"No, it has to start with a B, like the rest of our names."

"Black?" Bubbles said, thinking.

"No, that sounds racist. How about Blind?"

"Why Blind?" I asked, confused.

"Well, when it's dark, you're kind of blind because you can't see well. I'm basing this off of Midnight because that's a good name."

"Yay!" Bunny cheered.

"She likes the name Blind." Bell said, crouching next to her.

"How can you tell?" Berry asked.

"I...I...I don't know. I can just...tell." Bell said, looking at Blind.

"All right, her name is now Blind." Bass nodded, confirming it.

"Welcome to the family, girls!"

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

"Hello? Momoko?" I snapped out of my memories and looked at the clock.

"We're going to be so late! Let's go!" I tugged Bee behind me as I dashed out.

"I was trying to snap you out of it, geez." Bee said as she hopped on her yellow motorcycle. I got on back and we both put on our helmets. "The others left already."

"Let's go Bee." I said as she started the motor.

"Keiko outside, remember?" She smiled at me before we sped towards the school. I had been calling the girls by their PPGZ names all summer because we were alone a lot. Professor had created Chemical Z when we were 12, just a month after he made Bell and Blind, or should I say Kotone and Tsukiko. We got the ability to transform, and now we act as normal girls and have to leave class whenever there's a problem. Professor has all the teachers know already, so we take supplementary classes after school to stay caught up.

We arrived at school just in time and we were able to get to homeroom really quickly, getting in a moment before the bell rang.

I plopped into my seat next to Yuko(Bunny) and Mari(Bass).

"Good job, you made it." Mari said to me. Keiko (Bee) dashed to the front of the room and placed a tack on the teacher's chair. I've given up on trying to keep her out of trouble, and her most common pastime for after school is torturing the teachers in detention. Those poor souls...

Kaoru was taking her usual before-school nap, Miyako and Yuko were chatting over a fashion magazine, Mari was talking to Himeko(more like hurting Himeko's ego -.-), Hitomi was playing on her laptop(which I told her yesterday not to bring), Kotone(Bell) was talking to Tsukiko(Blind), and Keiko was laughing with some of her prankster friends. I sat down and flipped my book open. It was one of my favorites, about a thief who fell in love with the police officer's son, who happened to be researching her case, unaware that the thief was right under his nose the whole time.** (A/N one of TheCastorbean's stories, but in this the main characters obviously aren't the PPGZ and the RRBZ) **I was so sucked into my book that didn't notice the bell ring. Mari smacked my book out of my hands.

"Hey!" I hissed, turning towards Mari.

"Class started." She whispered.

"Oh. Thanks." I picked up my book and put it in my bag.

After roll, the teacher let us do what we want for the rest of home room. Then the bell rang and I headed to my English class. I'm in all honors classes, and because of this, I have no P.E. period. YES! I hate P.E. I don't need it anyways. I get all of my work out from beating monsters. We've been able to handle them all pretty easily since Bell and Blind joined.

Bell has science this period, Blind has history, Buttercup has P.E., Bubbles has art, Bass has study hall, Bee has study hall too, Berry has comp. sci., and Bunny has English too, but not honors like mine.

_After school..._

I walked out of honors history, somewhat glad school was over. I walked to the library to do homework until Keiko's detention was over. Kaoru has soccer tryouts, Miyako has art club, Yuko has track tryouts, Kotone has light music club, Tsukiko has archery tryouts, Hitomi goes home, and Mari hangs out with her friends at the local teenage club. The club doesn't serve alcohol and Mari can handle stupid guys with ease, which is why I let her go.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

_-Mari's P.O.V.-_

"So, what's up?" I asked my friends Mio and Kyoko. We were sitting in one of the little booths at the teen club, where it was quiet enough to talk. Or make-out. Which is what the people in the booth behind us were doing.

"Wishing that those bakas would STOP SUCKING FACE AND GET A ROOM." Mio said that last part loudly. The couple stood and moved one booth down.

"Ha! Nice one." Kyoko laughed at the people who so easily succumbed to Mio's yelling.

We talked for a while, laughing at other people's expense.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It's a bunch of hot chicks." Some guy said. I turned and glared at him. "Is this seat empty?" He pointed to the seat next to me.

"Yes, and this one will be too if you sit down." I said, pointing to where I sat.

"Feisty. I like it." he chuckled. "I'd like to call you. What's your number."

"It's in the phone book." I said, turning away.

"But I don't know your name."

"That's in the phone book too." I replied, swishing my drink (orange juice and sparkling water) around with my straw. The guy growled.

"Listen babe, I know you want me-" He said, hefting me up by my collar.

I cut him off. "You're right, I do want you."

"What?"

"I want you to leave." I punched him in the jaw, which sent him flying. "C'mon girls, we're done here." I gestured my friends to follow me and we went outside. Once we were a block away from the club, Mio and Kyoko broke out laughing.

"Man, that was priceless!" Mio said while cracking up.

"The look on his face!" Kyoko laughed.

"And that's how you handle a baka." I said, smiling. "C'mon, let's go home." We said goodbye and each went to our houses. '_That was fun. I can't wait to do that to another guy.'_I smiled, thinking about the expression he had and how he was so easily angered. **'**_Fun. So much fun.'_

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

**The end! Btw, here are the aliases...**

**Momoko aka Blossom**

**Kaoru aka Buttercup**

**Miyako aka Bubbles**

**Mari aka Bass**

**Tsukiko aka Blind**

**Kotone aka Bell**

**Yuko aka Bunny**

**Hitomi aka Berry**

** Keiko aka Bee**


	2. Chapter 2 fights and secrets

**Okay! Hi! So I have no idea how the hell this is going to go...WOO! WRITING WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN! So this is going to be fun. BTW, I decided to make it that only the nurse know about the PPGZ thing. Anyways, on with the story... If the characters and names get confusing, plz PM me if I should make a chapter only about their aliases, personalities, appearances, and whatnot. The boyz are going to get aliases too later on, so it might get pretty confusing. I have to keep up a thing that shows me their personalities and stuff, because that's just how I am...forgetful.**

**ANYWAYS, THE STORY!**

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

_-Keiko's P.O.V.-_

Ugh, detention is so boring. I wish it would just...die. But I love playing pranks too much, so there's no way I'm stopping. Ah, I remember my first prank. Dying all but one of Blossom's dresses pure black. And I hid the undyed one. That was so funny.

I'm all about reversible pranks. Ones that don't seriously hurt someone, and that I can fix easily. The dye I used for that first prank was washable. And I gave her the undyed one after a few minutes. Good times, good times...

So today I got in trouble for putting a tack on the teacher's chair, tripping the P.E. teacher during the mile, pretending someone else tripped the teacher, and sticking my pencils in a guy's nose. Well, technically, I almost didn't get caught for the tripping thing, but I had to step up because the kid was perfectly innocent and he was about to get a detention. Later I stuck pencils up his nose. I have two detentions now, because the PE teacher didn't give me one for today because I was honest. Eventually.

I sighed and looked at the clock. **'**_Yes! Only five more minutes!'_I sat up straighter. A minute passed before my belt started beeping. "Sensei? My stomach hurts, can I go to the nurse?" I asked.

The teacher looked at me, then the clock. "Sure, and don't bother coming back. Your detention will be over by then."

"Arigato!" I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door, going right to the roof. I met Momoko, Yuko, Kaoru, Kotone, Miyako, and Tsukiko there and we all nodded. Tsukiko was still in her archery uniform and Yuko looked like she just ran five miles, which she probably did.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"JUMPING BUNNY!"

"BUZZING BUMBLEBEE!"

"RINGING BELL!"

"MIDNIGHT BLIND!"

"Alright, who is it this time, leader girl?" I asked Blossom. We started calling her that when we were about 11 and never stopped.

"Its...the RRB?!" She said in disgust.

"Seriously?!" Buttercup and Bubbles shrieked.

"Umm...the who?" Bunny, Bell, and I all asked. Blind just tilted her head, as emotionless as ever.

"They're these really gross guys that we fought when we were, what, five maybe?" Blossom turned to Buttercup and Bubbles for confirmation.

"Yep, and they came back when we were something like 10, before you guys were created." Bubbles said.

"They use stinky socks, earwax, snot, and spit balls for weapons." Buttercup made a face.

"So gross." Bubbles shuddered, and Blossom did too.

"Anyways, we need to fight them again. So let's go girls." Blossom said, and we all nodded. We took off towards the town where the boyz were.

"I can't wait to prank them a bit." I smiled evilly.

"A bit?!" Buttercup scoffed. "Go full out, you've got my permission."

"Really?!" I smiled bigger. "Blossy, can I?!"

"Hmmm... Okay. Go ahead." Blossom said after thinking for a bit.

"YES!" I screamed and punched my hand into the air. My sisters laughed at me but I was too happy to care.

This was going to be so much fun.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

_-Brick's P.O.V.-_

"Where are those Powder puff hags?" Boomer asked, looking up from his candy. "Not that I care, but it's fun to mess with them."

"Yeah, they're usually here by now." Butch nodded, looking at the sky.

I looked as well, and swore I saw a dark blue and an orange streak cut through the sky. I shook my head and they were gone. **'**_Am I going crazy? There's no dark blue or orange puff...Or is there?'_

"Hey did you guys see those streaks?" Butch asked.

"The dark blue and the orange ones?" Boomer asked, still looking at the sky.

"Yeah, those ones." Butch nodded.

"Guys." I said, looking at them. "I think there are more than three puffs now. That might be a problem."

"We can handle them." Butch proclaimed confidently. I smirked at his courage. He was right. What's two new weak, squeaky girls?

"Um, guys? You might wanna see this." Boomer said, looking at the sky with wide eyes. I looked up and saw SEVEN COLORED STREAKS, without the navy and orange ones, heading for us. Shit.

"NINE puffs?! You've gotta be kidding me here!" Butch said, wide eyed.

"Guys, I have an idea. If they can make more puffs, we just have to make more ruffs. Collect hair samples from the new puffs." I said, my plan forming in my head.

"Then what?" Boomer asked, looking to me.

"Then we make a little visit to Mama." I smirked.

_-Butch's P.O.V.-_

I'm not exactly sure of what Brick is planning, and I'm not sure I like it. But whatever. I go back to stealing candy. Five minutes later, I hear a really familiar voice.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Blossom said. I turned and there were..5...7... 9 puffs. There were an orange, yellow, dark blue, purple, white, and black ones in addition to the usual.

"Stealing candy, you?" Brick said with his usual smirk.

"Planning to beat you up." Buttercup said casually.

I looked at all the girls. The purple one looks way too peppy, the black one was emotionless, the white one was looking at us innocently, the dark blue one was studying us, the orange one was checking out her nails, Blossom was glaring at Brick, Bubbles looked a little nervous, Buttercup was casually glaring at me, and I don't like the look in the yellow one's eyes...

"I want to know who I'm fighting, so speak up. Names." Brick said calmly.

The yellow one smiled evilly. "Name's Bee. Trust me, after this, you won't forget it."

"I'm Bunny!" the purple one almost yelled happily.

"Berry." the dark blue one said calmly.

"I'm Bell, and this is Blind! She doesn't talk much." the white one introduced the black one.

"And you know us." Bubbles gestured to herself, Blossom, and Buttercup.

Seriously, Bee is freaking me out. Someone get rid of her for me. Please. I'm actually rather scared.

"BOYS, SPLIT!" Brick yelled, and we ran in opposite directions. I looked back and Buttercup, Bee, and Bass were following me. Buttercup was glaring, Bass looked bored, and Bee still had that creepy look in her eyes.

Well, fuck.

_-Normal P.O.V.-_

Bee, Buttercup, and Bass followed Butch. Eventually, they cornered him and he used his sock attack, which snagged some hairs from both Bee and Bass.

"Oh, gross. Where'd you get that, the loser factory? Oh wait, that's where the monkey got _you_." Bass said, smirking at Butch.

"Hey!" Butch yelled, but soon found Bee squirting something...chemical-y...into his mouth. "Whmaifjggbuik?" Butch found that he couldn't open his mouth any more, or move his jaw at all, for that matter.

"Good old glue. Shuts up idiots." Bee smiled evilly. "Not to mention its poisonous."

Butch's eyes widened as he tried to pry his mouth open.

"You didn't use poisonous glue, did you?" Buttercup whispered to Bee

"Shh, what he doesn't know will help us hurt him." Bee whispered back.

"I bet it's that glue that comes undone with water too." Bass added, murmuring.

"Shut it, he'll find out."

"Whatever. _Sonic Swing!_**" **BC attacked, swinging her hammer.

"_Claw cage!_**" **Bass slashed with her brass knuckles that had just formed claws extending from her fingernails.

"_Pranked illusion!_**" **Bee sent her attack, a deck of cards, which confuse and disorient the victim, not to mention cause some nasty cuts. Butch fell to the ground, unconscious. Bass and BC started flying off.

"Hurry up, Bee!" Bass called, looking at her yellow sibling.

"One sec! Meet you at home!" Bee called back.

"Fine!" BC yelled, and she and Bass flew off.

Bee walked over to where Butch lay, crouching over him. "_Clean slate._**" **She whispered, which is her way of returning her pranks to normal. The glue disappeared, but she left the cuts. He can deal with cuts. And the small amount of glue poisoning he got. And her sisters thought she couldn't hurt anyone with her pranks. Bee smiled, thinking of the surprise Butch would be in when he woke up.

Bee flew off to join her sisters at home.

_With Boomer..._

Boomer turned to see Bubbles and Berry on his trail. **'**_Wait.'_he thought,** '**_Weren't there three originally?'_He turned to face the front to see Bunny a few feet ahead of him. He skidded to a stop and the trio of puffs surrounded him.

"All right, give in now and we won't have to beat you into the ground." Berry said.

"Like hell!" Boomer said. "_Earwax shoot!_**"**

"Ewww!" Bunny and Bubbles cried, ducking. Boomer ran out of the little circle, grabbing Some of Berry's and Bunny's hairs as he ran past. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Bunny yelled, flying after him with her sisters.

'_Gotta keep going, gotta keep going...'_Boomer thought, dashing as fast as he could, running on pure adrenaline alone.

"_Frisbee throw!_**" **Bunny yelled, suddenly in front of him, throwing her two purple and white striped metal frisbees at him.

"_Bubble champagne!_**" **Bubbles swung her wand, attacking.

"_Ribbon shock!_**" **Berry used her charged-up electric ribbons to attack Boomer, sufficiently knocking him unconscious.

"BUNNY! BASS! CODE BLIND!" Bunny's eyes widened as Blossom's voice rang through the air. Bunny disappeared in a flash of purple light as she transported. An orange streak in the sky shot at top speed to the Utonium household.

Bubbles' and Berry's eyes widened and they shot into the air, flying home.

_With Brick, a few minutes before..._

"So why're you back?" Blossom asked Brick calmly. She, Bell, and Blind had Brick surrounded.

"We want revenge, that's why." Brick growled, looking for a way out of the circle.

"Of course. All of the stupidest things are fueled by revenge." Bell rolled her eyes. "Just admit you lost, get over it, and go bother someone else."

"Hell naw!" Brick launched himself at Bell, only to find Blind's foot in his face, throwing him back into a wall. "Owww..." Brick moaned while the dust cleared. It revealed Blind, standing emotionless as she stared unmercifully at Brick. His eyes widened as she picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"Blind." Blossom called uncaringly, "He's unpowered."

Brick swore he saw something change in Blind's eyes, but he couldn't see what, because in the next second he was being tossed back into the wall. But this time he was prepared, because he launched himself off the wall and punched Blind, full force, in the nose.

Blind's nose started bleeding like a geyser, and Blossom's eyes widened as Bell rushed to Blind's side. "BUNNY! BASS! CODE BLIND!" Blossom yelled, and Brick could've sworn she looked genuinely frightened.

In a flash of purple light, Bunny was there, and then she grabbed Blind and they were both gone. Bell's head hung low as her aura turned slowly gray. Her hands clenched and unclenched as she stood facing Brick. She looked up at him and Brick almost peed his pants.

"You're gonna wish you never did that." Bell growled, summoning her bells. Blossom stood to the side, understanding this wasn't her fight anymore. "_DEADLY MELODY!_**" **Brick was thrown through many buildings, but lucky him, he had been able to grab some of Bell's and Blind's hair beforehand.

"You're gonna pay for that, you son of a-" Bell was interrupted by Blossom's hand on her shoulder.

"Stop Bell." Blossom said seriously. "This fight is over." Bell slowly loosened her grip on Brick's shirt. Then she dropped him. Blossom caught Brick and put him on the ground.

"If you ever return and hurt Blind again." Bell threatened, "You won't see another day, you got it?"

Brick nodded weakly. But only one thought was going through his head as the two puffs flew off. **'**_Blossom...saved me? Kind of?...What the hell?...'_

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

_-Bell's P.O.V.-_

'_Blind, Blind, Blind, please be there Blind, Blind!'_I thought as I raced home. Blossom flew equally fast next to me, a worried look on her face. I burst through the door and raced into the lab, flying to the medical section. A bloody nose might not seem like a lot to many people, but Blind has a mild case of hemophilia. Which means her blood clots really slowly, so she's always our first one healed by Bass, and our top medical priority.

Blind's like my other half. We're like ying and yang, complete opposites but we get along the best of all of the she's hurt or gone, I kinda feel like a part of me has shut down. I know she feels the same way, simply because I do. We never talked about it, but I just know. That's why, when I burst into the med room, I knew she would be fine, and that she was going to wake up in exactly 28 minutes and 17 seconds.

I sighed and sat next to her bed, laying my head on the bed. "28 minutes, 10 seconds." I whispered, knowing that would be enough of an answer for the others to know she'll be fine.

The others filed out of the room, and I fell asleep with my head on the medical bed, listening to the beeping of the machine that measured her heart rate.

_In Bell's dream..._

I opened my eyes and found myself floating in a strange place. There was no floor. The sky was white and black marbled, and there was no one but me and Blind. Blind looked pretty upset.

I'm the only one she opens up to, since I can see her emotion anyways. I thought for a bit, and the scenery changed. We were now in a homey cottage in the forest, and Blind was sitting on the window seat, staring at the sky.

This was our place. We share many of our dreams, like we are now. I went over and sat next to Blind. "What's wrong?" I asked, staring out the window as well.

"It's not fair."

I smiled a bit. "Nothing's fair, never has been, never will be."

She smiled a bit at me and gave me a light shove. "Stop quoting me."

"But I know how you feel, that we both got the short end of the stick." I smiled sadly, remembering, or rather, not remembering the period of time I couldn't recall, from a few months after I was born to 13 years old. It was like a big blank spot in my memory.

"Yeah, with me having hemophilia and you..." Blind trailed off.

"The big blank."

"Yeah..." I think she knows...no, I _know_she knows what I was doing and why I can't remember that time, but she's keeping it from me.

"What was I doing then, anyways?" I asked.

"Well, a lot...of different stuff, depending on...different criteria." She said, thoughtfully.

"Like what?"

"Like one day you watched ten hours of Dora, and the next...you absolutely hated her, and threw up on the TV when she was on. The next day you didn't even know who Dora was." Blind says.

"That's...weird." I said, confused. How is that possible?

"Yeah, yeah it was. I knew something was wrong, because I felt like you weren't there. You'd be talking to me, and I'd be thinking that you weren't there."

"Hey, wait, did I..." I trailed off, eyes widening. "Sis I...did I...have...multiple personality disorder?...Is that why I can't remember...anything.." I said slowly, piecing together the clues. Blind just hugged me, which was enough confirmation. I started crying, and then she started crying too.

"Sorry...I wasn't supposed to tell you, but I really wanted to..." Blind broke from the hug after a few minutes, wiping her eyes.

"I'm kind of...relieved...now that I know." I smiled at Blind. She smiled back, and then we both started randomly laughing. "Oh, its time to get up. C'mon, Blind. Leggo." I grabbed her hand, and the cottage dissipated into blackness. Blind took a deep breath and put on her emotionless front again. I smiled at her, and she simply nodded at me. We had our recharge period, and its time to return to the world again.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

**TA DA! Finally, that took forever XP. Alright, so I might be uploading this story less than 'Light a Spark', because the other one has a bunch of pre-written chapters, so I can keep that up easier. But I do kinda like this one better... I was going to make it a harmless story, you know, only fluff, but that's too boring, and most of my characters have a dark side to them. So now you know Blind's and Bell's problems. PLZ REVIEW!**

**So, K THX BAI! PEACE! GEEKGIRL OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3 stress and detention

**Yo I'm back! Let's go to the girls after their fight! Who else feels bad for the Brick?**

**Brick: I DON'T LIKE PITY!**

**Me: Welcome to the club. ON WITH THE STORY!**

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

_-Momoko's P.O.V.-_

Bell's always right when it comes to Blind. Emotionally, physically, in any way. She's been telling us tell-tale signs Blind's feeling a certain way.

For example, if Blind is feeling anything strongly (anger,sadness,happiness) she talks more. Kotone won't tell us everything, but some stuff is fine. I'm just glad Tsukiko has one person who can always understand her.

I sighed. I was attacking my monster pile of homework. I have so much homework, and everyone relies on me all the time, and I have to keep track of everyone, and I always have to be clever and as sharp as a tack in battle or we might lose someone, and... I walked calmly over to my pillow and stuffed my head in it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I ALMOST HATE MY LIFE!" I screamed into the pillow. The pillow muffled me so no one could hear my outburst. Then I started crying. Sobbing into the pillow, I thought about how my life wasn't bad. Then I thought about how it was bad. I ended up writing down pros and cons of my life.

_Pros_

_I have 8 sisters who love me and I love them._

_I get a good education_

_I get to eat well_

_I'm a loved super heroine_

_I save thousands of lives a week_

_Cons_

_My sisters' and my lives are constantly in danger_

_My education stresses me to the max_

_I have to make all of the meals_

_No one seems to love me as Momoko_

_No one wants to save me._

I sighed, looking at my list again. That reminds me, I have to make dinner, it's 7 already. But I still have a mountain of homework... "Ahhh, my life is so stressful!" I flopped back onto the bed. Covering my face with my pillow, I sighed for the billionth time. I knew that as the oldest, it was my duty to look out for everyone. But when 8 people have different ideas, its a bit harder than you'd expect.

I sat up and made dinner quickly. I called everyone down, checked if there was anything hurt (there wasn't) and we all ate. I rushed back up to my room and finished my history and english homework. I was starting on my science when my belt started beeping.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!" I heard the others transforming, and we met on the top of our apartment building. I flipped my compact open. "Alright, who's it this time?" I asked the mayor.

"Actually, I just need help opening my pickle jar." The mayor sweat-dropped, and me and my sisters all collapsed anime style.

"I'll handle it." Bass said. "I wasn't doing anything anyways." She flew off towards the mayor's office. I knew she had a earful to say to the mayor.

"Well, that was a waste." Bee sighed.

"I know! I quit my portal game for a pickle jar?!" Berry complained.

"Alright girls, I know, let's just head back inside." I said, and we flew back into our rooms and I restarted my homework.

'_Geez, so much homework. This year is going to be a nightmare.'_

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

_-Brick's P.O.V.-_

I felt something jab into my side again. "Ow, who's poking me?" I groaned, waking up.

"I am." Butch said. I opened my eyes and sat up. My injuries had healed, thank god. Having Chemical Z in you really helps out sometimes. I saw Boomer next to Butch.

"So what now?" Boomer asked me.

"You guys got the hair?" I asked, and they nodded, holding out clumps of hair. I pulled out mine and grabbed theirs. I stood up, putting the hair in my pocket. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Butch asked, following me as I started walking.

"Where else?" I smirked. "To Mama's place. It's time we got more brothers."

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

_-Keiko's P.O.V.-_

"I'm...so...BORED. THIS IS BORING!" I yelled. A few kids chuckled.

"Keiko-san! Detention!" The teacher yelled.

"Hm? What about detention? Do I have to give you the definition? Or do you want to go there? Hm?" I asked, smirking.

"No, you have one." The teacher glared at me.

"Have one what?" I asked, pulling an innocent face.

"YOU HAVE 5 DETENTIONS!" The teacher yelled, losing her cool.

I smirked. "I don't think you can count quite right, you said only one just before."

"Well now you have five."

"Five what?"

"DETENTIONS!"

"What about detentions?" The kids burst out laughing, and I smirked. Teasing the teacher is way too easy.

"Grrrr..." The teacher growled. "You have five detentions. And now another one on Saturday."

"Oh my, I wonder how I got those." I said, pulling another innocent act.

"I don't even know why I try." The teacher turned to the board, sighing. I stood up and did a victory pose, and all my classmates started laughing again. I sat down before the teacher turned around. "What is it this time?"

The geek and well-known tattle-tale Dexter piped up. "It was Keiko-san. She was making fun of you."

"Keiko! Another detention!"

I sighed and sat back in my seat, muttering things that Momoko would get mad at me for. Once the teacher's back was facing us once again, I glared straight at Dexter. That kid got me another detention! Oh, he will _pay. _I pinned him after P.E., behind the gym.

"No one gets me another detention but me. I hate it when others get me detentions." I growled. "You know what else I hate? Tattletales. Which means I hate _you._And now you better shut your yap up about me for the rest of the year."

He gulped and said in a shaky voice, "But you deserved it."

"I may or may not have deserved it. But does it matter? No. You don't control my moral compass. So shut your big mouth or I'll shut it for you. Got it?" He whimpered. "I said, _got it?_**" **He nodded. "Good. Now go." I let him go and he scampered away.

I sighed. Time for lunch. I went and got my lunch, then met up with my sisters.

"What happened?" Yuko asked.

"Yeah, you look pissed." Kaoru nodded.

"Stupid tattletale Dexter got me a detention!" I growled, taking a bite of my pizza.

"How many do you have?" Momoko sighed.

"I have..." I trailed off, thinking. "Seven. One of 'em's on Saturday too."

"Man, that kid gets on my nerves." Kotone shuddered.

"I don't particularly like him..." Miyako said quietly.

"I don't know how the hell you liked a wannabe smart- $& son of a b&^$* like him." Mari shook her head at Momoko.

"Hey!" Momoko defended herself. "...but I gotta admit, I have no idea what I saw in him back then." We all started cracking up, except Tsukiko, of course. In fact, I just noticed she was here.

"So, what are you lovely ladies laughing about?" A voice interrupted our laughter.

"How stupid you look with your hair spiked, nerdface." Mari smirked at the guy behind me, who I knew was Tony, this stupid jock guy that's been trying to get Mari to date him.

"Oh, how mean." Tony was mock offended.

"You can't take the words, stop trying to pick me up." Mari shrugged. "Just like that."

"But you're so hot~..." Tony smirked.

"But you're so not." Mari retorted. I laughed, making Tony look to me.

"But I'm sure Keiko would like to date me." He smirked more. Ugh, it looks so..._wrong_when he smirks.

I shuddered. "Yeah, in your dreams." I said, and Kaoru was fake gagging. "And in my nightmares."

"I don't get why you ladies don't want a piece of this." I said, flexing his muscles.

"Maybe because you're the male version of a slut?" Mari said, placing her chin in her hand.

"You kidding?! You look up 'slut' in the dictionary and there's a picture of him." I laughed.

"Or that you're a f*^&ing son of a b^$# piece of shit excuse for a mother f&*^ing human being?" Kaoru piped up. I laughed harder.

"Nice one!" I high-fived Kaoru.

"Listen, staying here will only decrease your male pride." Momoko said to him.

"The insults only get worse." Yuko nodded.

"Run while you still can." Miyako said, shrugging.

"Cause once Kaoru hits you where it hurts, you can't even stand anymore." Kotone agreed.

"Just leave." Hitomi said. I just noticed she has a camera and she's recording the whole thing.

"Now." Tsukiko talked!

"Wow, the retard mute talks!" Tony said, rolling his eyes. Kotone stood up and clobbered him in the jaw, sending him back a few feet.

"_What did you say about Tsukiko?" _Kotone said angrily. I swear, her face is all dark and all you can see is one of her eyes. It's so creepy.

"N-Nothing!" Tony scampered away. Kotone sat down again.

We were silent for a moment, then I started laughing. "Oh my god Kotone, I think he peed himself!" I said between laughs.

My sisters started laughing with me. Then we were laughing really loudly and "disturbing the peace of the lunchroom" as the teacher said it, and I got another detention for some reason.

"Wow, teachers really hate you." Mari laughed. "I mean, she gave you a detention for no reason."

"And just me too, not you guys." I said frowning. I'm getting tired of detentions.

"Although we were part of it..." Miyako trailed off.

"Hey, hey, don't feel bad!" I put my arm around Miyako. "The teachers just hate me, so they're unfair. It's okay, I'm used to it. Don't go be rash now, okay?"

"Okay..." She hung her head and I sweat-dropped. I can't believe she's so sensitive... I heard sniffles. I looked at Miyako and, guess what? SHE'S CRYING IN SCHOOL AGAIN!

"Miyako, don't cry! It's fine, it's fine! I'll just mess with the teachers again anyways, so don't cry." I sighed, knowing what would make her feel better. "Listen, I promise to be good and get no more detentions for the rest of the day, okay?"

"Mm...okay." Miyako nodded, wiping her tears away. Yuko took Miyako to get washed up, Momoko and Tsukiko went to the library, Kotone went to hang out with some of her music club friends, Mari went to lower Himeko's self esteem even further (poor girl...), Kaoru went to play soccer, and Hitomi went to the computer lab. I sighed. **'**_I can't believe I can't cause trouble for the rest of the day...'_I sighed again and headed to my locker.

You see, our school has an extremely long lunch period, but no other breaks until after school. But we get an hour and a half lunch, so I'm not really complaining. I opened my locker and grabbed my skateboard. I love skateboarding, ever since Kaoru taught me, I've loved every bit of it. We're allowed to leave campus during lunch, but if you don't get back you get suspended for 3 weeks.

I ran to the school entrance and skated the rest of the way to the skatepark. I went straight for the bowl, and I had so much fun riding around. Then my phone alarm went off, telling me it was time to head back to school. I said goodbye to a couple of guys I met and skated off.

I approached the gates with caution. My fanboys always bombard me after lunch, and I haven't seen them this year yet. Yes, me and all of my sisters have fanboys who annoy us. They think they're being charming, but they're really not. At all. Kaoru still has a few fangirls left over from middle school, when she dressed like a guy.

I peeked around the corner. They weren't there. I let out a sigh of relief and walked in uncaringly.

Big mistake.

"KEIKO-SAN!" I turned to see _them_running at me.

"AHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" I screamed, running for my life. I hid in the girls' bathroom, but they were waiting outside the door! God, why me?

I took out my phone and texted my science teacher. I told her ahead of time this might happen, so she told me to text her whenever I had a problem with it. **'**_Boys hounding me at the first floor girls bathroom. Might be late to class, thx!'_

My science teacher is awesome. She's about 25 and she's really nice. She understands when you've got a problem and she tries to help you out. I never bother her. You see, when I have a cool teacher, I'm a good student. When the teacher's crabby or mean, I mess with them.

My phone dinged, and I looked at Ms. Goldblatt's(my science teacher's) reply. **'**_Ok, thx 4 telling me. try to b fast, we r making bottle rockets today.'_. I take two science classes. One for normal, and one that's pretty much all experiments and inventing, which is what I have next.

I ended up only being 3 minutes late because the guys left the second the bell rang. I'll have to be more careful from now on. I'll take my little passage, which is actually a hole I "accidentally" put in the wall surrounding the school, "coincidentally" hidden by a bush. It's surprising the teachers never found it.

_-Yuko's P.O.V.-_

My belt beeped in the middle of math. **'**_YES! FREEDOM!'_** "**Sensei, I hate my life! I'm going to the infirmary!" I yelled, and ran out.

"Wait, wha-?!" The teacher's voice yelled behind me, but I was already running, feet slapping the pavement. No one can catch me when I don't want them to. I'm free, in a way. I dash to the roof, where I find my sisters. We nod and transform.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"JUMPING BUNNY!"

"RAGING BASS!"

"SHOCKING BERRY!"

"BUZZING BUMBLEBEE!"

"MIDNIGHT BLIND!"

"RINGING BELL!"

"Who's it this time, leader girl?" Buttercup asked.

"The RRB. They got new members too." Blossom said.

"I'm gonna kill Prof when we get back." Bee said, cracking her knuckles.

"I vet Mojo destroyed the place and Prof didn't even wake up from his nap!" Bass laughed.

"That's actually what happened last time..." Bubbles said, sweat dropping.

"Aw, ape shit." Bass said, stomping her foot.

"What was your excuse to get out of class Bell?" I asked.

"I said that I broke my spleen, and Blind slung me over her shoulder and ran before anyone could say anything. You?" Bell laughed.

"I said that I hated my life and that I was going to the nurse, and ran out." I laughed with Bell at our silly excuses to get out of class.

"I just yelled 'I'm done with this!' and ran out." Bee said, giggling. "I probably have another detention now."

"Bee, Bell, Blind, Bunny! Hurry up, we got villains to catch! Remember?" Blossom yelled to us four. Everyone else was floating.

"Ah! Oops, gomen!" I flew up and joined my sisters. Blind came after Bell.

"I have a bad feeling." Blind said while flying to town.

"It must be pretty bad for you to tell us." Bell replied, moving closer to Blind as if to comfort her.

"Girls, be careful." Blossom ordered.

"Got it, leader girl." We chorused, then laughed. I hoped the fight would take long enough that I wouldn't have to go back to math.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

**Okay, there you go! Chapter 3! You're welcome!**

**So now you know Blossom/Momoko's problem, which is stress, if you didn't get it before. I don't know what I'll do for some of the others, so I'll figure it out. Okay, hopefully I'll be able to get Chapter 4 up faster than I was for Chapter 3. Laterz!**


	4. Chapter 4: fights and new faces

**Welcome back! Sorry it was so long, I was being lazy! So now I'm gonna do the fight! I suck at fight scenes, so bear with me. PLEASE review with how I can get better or on what you think! I don't know otherwise! I'm not a psychic like Bliss from my other story!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

_-Berry's P.O.V.-_

I flew with my sisters. I was being quiet, but that's kind of normal when we have new villians. Not to mention, I share the same bad feeling Blind has, which is only pumping my nerves more. Not helping. At all.

We bust into Mojo's house, because that was where we were first checking for them. "YO! MOJO! WTF?!" Bass yelled from a corner.

"What is it?" Bell asked, walking over.

"These are mine." She held up a pair of underwear. "I lost them two years ago."

"Mojo stole your underwear?" Bunny asked, disbelieving.

"Ewwww, gross!" Bubbles squealed.

"MOJO GET YOUR PERVERTED BUTT OUT HERE." I yelled. Forget being quiet, I was pissed.

"mojo mojo mojo mojo mojo" Mojo dashed out the door.

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING, YOU HEAR ME?! I'M BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF YOU WHEN I SEE YOU NEXT!" Bee yelled at his retreating form. I laughed with my sisters about that stupid monkey.

"Ooh, looky here. It's a happy moment I can ruin." I heard from above. I looked up and there was yellow ink coming down. Blossom blew on it with her ice breath and it froze before it touched anyone. Bee looked absolutely pissed, even more so than before.

"WHO THE HELL DARED TO STEAL MY SIGNATURE PRANK?!" She yelled.

"I did." a kid in a yellow rowdyruff uniform came out. He had yellow-blond hair with a black streak and yellow eyes, a bit darker than Bee's.

Bee laughed, pointing at the kid. "Midget!"

"Shut it, hag!" a boy in a white RRB uniform dropped down from the rafters. He had silver hair and grey eyes.

"..." another boy in a black uniform came out silently, slipping in next to the white one. He had shaggy black hair and really dark grey eyes.

"Alright, we know there are more of you, so come on out." Bass called into the shadows.

"How did you know?" another one came out, this time in an orange uniform. He had brown hair and orange eyes.

"Yeah, hag." one other stepped out of the shadows, my counterpart this time. He had black hair and blue eyes, darker than mine. I studied him, trying to figure out weaknesses.

"Actually, I didn't, but it got you two to come out, didn't it?" Bass smiled and I giggled at their shocked faces. Bass can fool anyone with her words. It's kind of like a superpower, but she can use it as Mari too.

"These are the power puke hags?" The one in purple said. He had darker purple eyes than Bunny and long brown hair, but not that long. Man, I'm repeating myself a lot today.

"Don't underestimate them." Brick stepped out.

"Oh, how nice. Our rivals are scared of us." Blossom mocked.

"I personally think they're really weak." Butch said, stepping out as well.

"Which is why we can beat you into the next week on a daily basis." Buttercup piped up. I laughed quietly at the glare Butch gave her.

"You're stupid hags!" Boomer said.

I took a deep breath. "If we're stupid, than there aren't words for how dumb you would be."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" The girls chorused, and I laughed again.

Bell smiled at me when the guys gawked. I'm known to be the quieter one, which was probably why they were so shocked. "Good job!" She whispered. Blind gave me a curt nod, which was enough.

"YES! SHE'S BEEN TRAINED!" Bass screamed. I giggled again.

"Enough, let's get names." Blossom said.

"You know us three." Brick pointed to himself, Boomer and Butch.

"Bent." The yellow one said.

"Beast."-purple

"Bash."-orange

"Blast."-dark blue (my counterpart)

"Blade."-white

"Bleak."-black

"Your turns, hags." Brick said, sticking his finger in his nose.

"You look stupid like that." Bass voiced my opinions.

"I'm Blossom."

"Buttercup."

"Bubbles!"

"BUNNY!" She just loves yelling...

"Bass." She said. "And your 'mama' is a total pervert, just btw."

"Berry."

"Name's Bee, jackass."

"Bell!"

"Blind." I was somewhat surprised Blind spoke.

Bee was giving Bent this crazy evil smile, Buttercup and Butch were glaring, Bubbles was looking at Boomer wide-eyed and innocently, Blind and Bleak were having an emotionless staring contest of some sort, Bell was just looking at Blade, Blossom and Brick were smirking at each other, Bunny kept breaking into fits of giggles while having a stare-down with Beast, Bass was smirking at Bash, and Blast and I were studying each other, although I took breaks to study his brothers and my sisters.

"This is BORING! Let's fight already!" Bee yelled, then pulled out her yellow staff. She attacks with her deck of cards(part of her other power) sometimes, not often though. "BEE STING!" The arrowhead shot off and continued to shoot at the boys, kind of like a gun with pointed bullets. The boys ducked and scattered out the now-destroyed wall.

"SCATTER!" Brick yelled, and the boys ran in different directions.

"SEARCH AND PURSUE!" Blossom yelled, and I flew after the first one I spotted. My counterpart, Blast. I took out my shock pads, and they snapped with electricity. I smiled a little.

This should be interesting.

_-Bent's P.O.V.-_

The second I saw Bee, I knew one thing:

It's going to be either a ton of fun or torture to tease her for me. Or maybe both.

I'm just guessing that off of the look she was giving me. Almost like a slasher smile that they have in manga, except a little less scary and corrupt. Like she's going to cause you a painful and slow death if you cross her the wrong way, but otherwise she's normal. Which I'm not really expecting to be false.

Meh, I'll tease her anyways.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

_-Blossom's P.O.V.-_

I ended up following Brick. Geez, big surprise there. It turns out that we all follow our counterparts. Anyways, I'm flying after Brick.

"ICE CREAM SHOOT!" I shot my yoyo and it wrapped around his ankle, successfully tripping him. I caught up to him and tied him up. "Way too easy." I said, and he smirked.

"That's what you think." The somehow he tossed this thing at me and it started spraying gas. I started coughing as he freed himself and punched me. I couldn't seem to fight him, I started blacking out.

"God dammit...I would swear at you..." I huffed, blackness edging around my vision, threatening to take over. "But I think you're too babyish to hear those kind of words."

"Hey!" He fumed, and I smirked before the dark took over.

_-Buttercup's P.O.V.-_

"Get back here! SONIC SWING!" I yelled, aiming for that idiot Butch's head. He ducked and I missed by a millimeter. "Damn! GET BACK HERE SHRIMP!"

"Hey, shut up hag!" He yelled back, then yelped as another one of my swings missed him by an inch.

"Damn it!" I swore as I continued to attack him, missing by an inch or less each time. I pulled my hammer out of the wall after a missed swing. I turned and saw him dashing towards me, obviously trying to tackle me.

Then he tripped and landed on me. When I opened my eyes again, we were in a really awkward position. His hands were on either side of my shoulders and his knees were braced next to my hips. We were quiet for a while, then I flipped him off of me. I flew into the air and was about to pound his face into the ground when I got hit by something in the back of my neck and I started falling out of the sky.

I blacked out right before I hit the ground.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

_-Bleak's P.O.V.-_

I ran from Blind, weaving through side streets and alleys in the hopes of losing her. It seemed to work, because when I finally looked back, she was gone. I stopped running and walked for a while, trying to catch my breath. I kept my eyes behind me, just in case. I looked to the front and saw Blind on top of a building.

"Midnight Shot." She aimed her bow and arrow at me and let the arrow fly. It hit my sleeve, securing it to the wall behind me. Three other arrows locked my other arm and my legs to the wall also. The arrows piqued my interest, because they were pure black. They looked like shifting shadows, or the night sky on a new moon.

I faced front again and saw her inches from my face. Her eyes were black, and were staring emotionlessly into mine. I kept my poker face on, and she did the same. I'm starting to doubt that she has any emotions at all.

Suddenly she jerked forward so her nose was almost touching mine. She backed away and rubbed her neck, looking around. Then I saw that the knockout gas bomb wasn't working. She saw the mechanism also and looked at me, then back at it. She picked it up and flipped a tiny lever, and it started pouring out gas. She dropped it and flew straight up, never taking her eyes off the little gas bomb. Then she widened her eyes a tiny bit and shot in a random direction.

'_Great, now I'm stuck to a wall with knockout gas. just great.'_I thought, rolling my eyes. I tugged at my sleeves, trying to ignore how drowsy I was getting, and found that the arrows wouldn't budge.

Then Blade was there, pulling the arrows out as fast as he could. "I knocked Bell out but then Blind showed up, so I came to get you. I thought you might be in trouble and I was right." Blade laughed as he told me.

He freed me and I picked up one of the arrows before following him out of the alley. I looked at the arrow to see it slowly disappear in the sun. When I stepped into a shadow it reappeared. Weird.

_-Blind's P.O.V.-_

"Bell. Bell." I shook her. Blade fled the second he saw me. I knew that they were using knockout gas to defeat us, although that's not really 'winning'. That's cheating. Geez, now I sound like Buttercup or Bee.

Since Bell wasn't waking up, I decided to find everyone and hide them in one place, since its most likely that my sisters were knocked out also. I found an out-of-the-way alley and put Bell in it.

"Sorry Bell, but I've gotta be careful." I whispered. She shifted in her sleep, and I took it as a sign that she heard me. **'**_Time to find the others.'_

1-2-3-4-5-6-6-7-8-9

_-Bee's P.O.V.-_

I followed Bent, still grinning like a maniac. He turned towards me and shouted, "MARBLE TRIP!", throwing marbles at me.

I looked at the marbles on the ground. "...fail..."

"HEY!"

"YOU'RE SO STUPID!" I yelled, laughing like a maniac.

"How so?" He asked me.

"I CAN FLY, IDIOT!" I said, still laughing.

He got really mad and his right eye started twitching. "I AM NOT AN IDIOT!"

"ARE SO!"

"NOT!"

"OH SO DEFINITELY!"

"I AM-"

"SHUT UP! BEE STING!" I attacked when he was distracted by our little 'spat' as Blossom would put it.

Unfortunately, he dodged everything. "HA! YOU MISSED, HAG!" He pulled on his lower eyelid and stuck his tongue out at me as he started running away again.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE TWERP!" I started chasing him again.

Suddenly I was hit by something in the back of my neck. I started blacking out, but right before I passed out, I saw Blind land in front of me.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

_-Bass' P.O.V.-_

"You're so stupid, I bet you can't even think of a comeback!" My counterpart yelled at me.

"You're so stupid, you thought that was a proper insult." I laughed.

"Grrr..." Bash growled.

"What?" I baby-talked. "Is da wittle teeny Bashy insulted? Awww, poor baby." I patted him on his head, then laughed and flew out of his range when he swung at me. "Can't catch me, can't catch me!"

"God dammit, you're so annoying!"

I gave him a look. "I thought you were supposed to be the annoying one." I shrugged. "Whatever, I'm having fun."

"Boomerang Shot!" He tossed a boomerang at me, which I promptly dodged.

"Tch! You call that an attack?" I formed my brass knuckles. "_This_is an attack." Then I shot myself at him, about to punch him. He dodged, and this continued for a while. He flipped my skirt when he passed. I growled, pushing my skirt down. That does it.

Lunge, dodge, lunge, dodge, lunge, dodge. Soon enough I caught him and was about to pound his face into next week, when something rammed into me like a train. "Oof." I grunted as I got the wind knocked out of me. I was pushed full force into a wall, where I created a dent and stayed stuck.

"Ow." I looked up and Butch wasn't far away. He was the one that pushed me into a wall. He tossed a mechanism by my feet, which started pouring out gas. I realized it was knockout gas. I smirked at Bash. "Call me when you grow a brain, 'cause I'll be waiting." Then I blacked out.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

_-Bubbles' P.O.V.-_

"Ew!" I squealed as I dodged another barrage of earwax.

Boomer laughed. "You're as weak and useless as ever! Ha ha!"

"EEK!" I dodged more earwax. "Do you ever clean your ears?!"

"You can clean ears?"

I sighed. "Never mind. Bubble champagne!" I attacked, and he dodged most of the bubbles, but a few hit him.

He ran past me and flipped my skirt.

"Eep!" I blushed as I pushed my skirt down. "Come back here!" I said and flew after him. Something hit me in the head, _hard,_and I blacked out, falling to the ground.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

_-Blind's P.O.V.-_

Ok, so far I got Blossom, Bell, Bee, Buttercup, and Bubbles. I know where Bass is, but there were two ruffs there and I'm not an idiot who goes rushing in randomly. Bass' arms are trapped, so she's stuck to the wall. I need to lure those boys away so I have time to pull Bass out safely.

Hmmm...what's a good distraction...OH I KNOW!

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

_-Bunny's P.O.V.-_

I dodged more snot, wrinkling my nose in disgust. It was soo gross, Beast kept firing snot at me. "Ew!" I squeaked as he sent more flying at me.

"Stay still!" He yelled. I had to think quick.

"How about a bet?" I blurted out.

"What kind of bet?" I looked at me somewhat interested.

"Um, if I win, you leave the town alone. If you win, um..." I paused. "Oh! You go home unhurt!" I said. Bass is rubbing off on me. 'Cause either way, he has to stop bothering the town, and me!

"Alright. So what are we doing?" Yes! He fell for it!

I grinned as an idea hit me. "You have to catch me."

He grinned. "No flying."

"Alright then, no flying." I agreed. I didn't mention my transporting power. Heh heh. Woah, I gotta stop hanging out with Bee and Bass so much... "You'll have 3 minutes." I set the timer on my compact.

"I'll be good with one." He smirked.

"You sure about that?" I gave him a look.

"Two."

" 'Kay then." I lowered the timer to two minutes.

"You get a five-second head start."

"Alright." I nodded, and then sped off.

I hit the start button while running on the timer. I looked back and Beast was running to catch up. He was keeping pace with me, woah. No one's done that before. He seemed somewhat surprised I could run so fast. I grinned, no way he would catch me. I turned around and barely dodged a pole and a bunch of people.

"Sorry, sorry!" I squeaked as I pushed past a couple.

"Gotcha!" Beast yelled, suddenly in front of me.

I squeaked and ran like mad right past him. I was running faster than usual. My sisters call it "Bunny mode". Whenever I'm really scared or upset and my flight instincts take over, I can run faster than physically possible. Once I reached 29 mph, but then my knee cap broke. Humans' knee caps (usually) shatter if they reach 25 mph, but I was 4 miles over that and my knee cap only broke in one place(easily fixed by Bass).

I snuck a glance back and saw he was losing ground in me. I continued my run onward, but at a slower pace, my normal pace. I checked the timer and he had 5 more seconds. I ceased to a stop and tried to catch my breath.

Then there was a cloth around my mouth. I started struggling, but the cloth had some weird smell and I started fainting. My timer beeped. "Guess I won." Beast chuckled.

"Great...I lost to...a-" I was cut off when the black took over.

_-Beast's P.O.V.-_

A what? I was about to pick Bunny up and bring her to Mama's house like Mama asked, but I was punched and I flew into a wall. I slumped to the ground, groaning in pain. I looked up, and Bunny was gone. I saw the shadows shift, then nothing.

Wait, what just happened?

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

_-Blast's P.O.V.-_

I ran with Berry right on my heels. My older brothers don't know her weapon, since she didn't use it when she battled them the first time. In fact, she said barely anything, which was why it was so shocking that she dissed us.

"GOD DAMMIT STOP RUNNING." She yelled, her voice sounded far back, so I turned around after stopping.

"SUDDEN SHOCK!" She attacked, actually only a few feet from me. She had these dark blue circles surrounded by metal strapped on her hands, and they shot a rope of electricity at me.

'_Oh shit!'_I thought, trying to run, but they caught me. They...didn't...hurt?

"I can turn the shock power up and down. These can either be harmless or...deadly." She smiled, answering my thoughts.

'_Wait, can you read minds?'_I thought.

"Mm-hm." She hummed, so I don't know whether she was answering me or not. I tossed some stuff at her, little mechanical toys, and I got shocked. "Don't even try. I can shock you anytime." She said, sitting on the ground.

Her phone rang. "Kuso, what is it Case?" "No way, a bounty hunt?! Now?!" "Aw, man, I can't." "Ugh! Can they hold it off until I get on? No? God damn." "Oh, B*&^%-ua is on? That explains it. What'd he say?" "I'm gonna kill him. Thanks anyway Casey." She flipped her phone shut. "Dammit!"

"What?" I asked, having nothing better to do.

"They're having a freaking bounty hunt WITHOUT ME! And that little prick Joshua 'can't wait for a stupid loser noob gamer girl to get on, cause she's only going to drag us down!'" She said in a mocking voice. I didn't know she could get this mad. She growled. "And he knows I have three MVP medals and he has none! Who is he calling a noob?!" In her rage, she didn't see me toss the gas bomb, and it started pouring out gas.

Berry turned and saw it. Her eyes widened and she looked at me for a long time. Then she nodded at me in understanding. Then she fell to the ground, and the rope around me vanished.

"Da Fuh...?" I said in confusion as her unconscious body simply disappeared.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

_-Blind's P.O.V.-_

Phew, got all of them. I looked at my sister's unconscious bodies. I decided to wake Bunny up first so she could teleport us back home. No use going back to school now.

I shook her a couple times and she groaned, then cracked one eye open. "Blind?"

I nodded. "Teleport home." I said simply, and she nodded, awake. She helped me arrange the girls so that they were all touching.

"I don't think I can take everyone at once." Bunny said, scanning the girls.

"I'll take Bell." I offered. She nodded, and I picked up Bell.

"Okay, but I might pass out at home." I nodded in reply.

"So this is where you girls went." I heard. I whipped around and saw all nine RRBZ at the opening of the alley. Great. It was Brick who had spoken.

"Now hand yourselves over." Bent said. Did they really think that we would give up so easily?

I nodded at Bunny, who grabbed Blossom's hand and disappeared in a flash of purple light. I went invisible during the flash and slipped into the shadows.

"Dammit, where'd they go?!" Butch cursed. I hid Bell and she was visible again. I wanted to get payback.

I pulled out my bow and arrows. I shot Bleak's sleeve, again trapping him to the wall. He looked at the arrow in alarm, then whipped his head around. "Guys-" he started, but I cut him off by locking Blade to the wall next to him.

"What-" Blade started, pulling on his arm. They're idiots, only another person can pull the arrow out.

"the-" Bent said as I got him too.

"*&^%!" Butch swore. 5 to go.

"Wait-" Bash. 4 to go.

"Shi-" Bent. 3 to go.

"Huh?" Boomer. 2 to go.

"oh my-" Beast. 1 left.

"You're not getting me, Blind." Brick said, his eyes sweeping the area. He spotted Bell. Shit. "You touch me, I hurt Bell." I almost scoffed. I fizzled my weapon and stepped out, visible again.

"Tell me how to release them." He said. I stared at him.

"Release Bell." I said. I wasn't giving it away.

"If I drop her, you'll tell me?" he said. I tilted my head a little, so he wouldn;'t know if it was a yes or a no. "I'll take that for a yes." I knew he would.

He dropped Bell and I instantly shot him to the wall. He swore. I walked over to him, picked up Bell, and looked at him.

"Well?! Tell me!" He yelled.

"..." I pretended to think. "...No." Then I went invisible again and disappeared.

The RRBZ yelled multiple profanities at...well...anywhere really, since they couldn't see me. I snickered softly to myself as I stepped out. Then I flew away.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

_-Brick's P.O.V.-_

God, that was humiliating. We finally escaped. Stupid hag, she made fun of us. Humiliated us, then left us there. That head tilt wasn't a nod. It was a maybe. Maybe no.

I growled I walked with my brothers. "Dammit, we lost again." I said.

"We knocked 'em out, didn't we?" Bent asked.

"I think we won." Blade shrugged.

"They got away! We need to be stronger." I said, still annoyed by our loss.

"Dude, I could take them anyday." Butch shrugged.

"That Bass chick was annoying as *&^$." Bash said.

"Guys! Lower your egos and realize we're at a disadvantage! They've got weapons and powers!"

"Then what do you propose we do?" Blast asked.

I smirked. "We visit Mama."

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

**DONE! Was that chapter worth the wait? No? Yeah, I thought the same.**

**Sorry for taking so long, and plz review! GEEKGIRL OUT! PEACE!**


	5. Author note

**HEY GUYS!**

**You've probably noticed how I haven't been uploading recently. Sorry! I'm at a bit of a writer's block, but I am NOT DISCONTINUING! I know what I want to do with my stories, just not sure how to get there.**

**I've simply been having ideas for other stories and writing those. If you want me to post those, PLZ REVIEW!**

**So for closure:**

**1. Sorry for not uploading**

**2. Should I post my other new stories (there are like, 4 others now)**

**3. I am not discontinuing, just on writer's block. **

**Thank you and plz BEAR WITH ME!**


	6. Chapter 5: closets and video games

**Yo! Sorry for taking such a long break, I was sick, then I got hammered with homework and make-up work, then my mom took my internet until I finished it all. But I'm all done now!**

**BTW, I got a LOT of suggestions of what I should do with the story. Just to remind you, I do know what I'm doing with the stories, but I do encourage you to write your ideas! I would so love to have a story based off of mine! If you don't want to, I understand though!**

**Alright, so I feel really bad for taking such a long break, so I'm posting A NEW STORY! I HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE! GO CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE! I'm getting back into the swing of things right now, so be patient, I AM NOT DROPPING ANY OF MY STORIES.**

**If you sent me an idea, thank you, but I'm good, I know where I'm going with these stories, but I encourage you to write your ideas! Trust me, it's nice to read stories, but it's even better to have others read your stories.**

**I TALK TOO MUCH! ONTO THE STORY!**

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

_-Momoko's P.O.V.-_

_The day after the fight..._

I sat in the library at lunch, reading this new book I got, _Nightwakes_. It's about a future earth with many different species, including the mysterious, territorial, and elusive nightwakes.

"Hey Momoko-san." I looked up, a bit startled, to see Dexter standing next to me. He's two years younger, and has this huge crush on me. He's in about two of my classes, because he's this genius boy, and he skipped two grades. I used to like him, now he's just another kid for me to laugh quietly (and sometimes not so quietly) at.

"Oh, hello Dexter." I said.

"Can you help me on this trigonometry problem?" He asked, then pointed to a problem on his paper.

I laughed. "Dexter, you already did the whole paper."

"O-oh, did I?" He blushed and I laughed more.

"Well, I gotta go. Keiko's probably out of detention by now. Bye." I stood up, putting a bookmark in the pages of my novel.

"Why do you wait for her? She's just a stupid delinquent."

I turned to face him. "Listen kid, I get that you don't know Keiko personally, and therefore go on rumors only, but if you ever want even the tiniest chance of dating me, you don't, and I mean _don't_, EVER insult my sisters. So don't even try it." I turned around again and left. "Oh, and I know that you've tattled on her in the past." I said without turning, "and I don't appreciate it."

I left the library, heading towards the detention room. I opened the door to find Keiko and her other troublemaker friends chilling while the teacher was nowhere to be seen.

"Yo." I said, leaning on the doorframe. There were a few new faces, and they looked surprised to see me there. Also very scared. Probably believing that I was going to tattle.

"Oh, hey Momo." Keiko said, looking up.

"Whatcha playin?" I asked, walking into the room.

"Life. We're also trying to decide on what to do with the teacher."

"Where is she, anyway?"

"The closet."

"Oh. Hm." I sat next to her, trying to think of something. "You could duct-tape her to the wall and force her to watch something...mm...I dunno..."

"A sex tape!" One of the guys, I think Thomas, chirped.

"Dude!" Keiko smacked him and I laughed.

"Um, hate to interrupt, but why is the goody-two-shoes here and why do we trust her? Plus why is she helping us?" A newbie spoke up.

"Ah, old Momo won't tell." Keith, a senior, teased.

"Oi! Who ya calling old, gramps?!" I yelled.

"Listen, kid." Keiko said. "I trust my sis enough not to tell."

"EHHHHH?! SIS?!" The newbies, which was about 7 of them, all jumped up.

"Why else would I be in here?" I asked, shaking my head. "By the way Keikei-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"-detention's over."

"Oh, cool." She said, standing. "Seeya guys." She said.

I waved. "See you tomorrow."

"What?! Are you saying you don't trust me enough not to get a detention for one day?!" Keiko cried in mock hurt.

"Knowing you? Yes. Yes I am." I smiled.

"Hurtful." She pouted.

"Deal with it." I said, and we laughed.

_With the boys..._

"OI! MONKEY FACE!" Brick yelled as he went inside.

"It smells like monkey butt here." Bash wrinkled his nose.

"mojomojomojomojomojomojo" Mojo was rushing around, throwing his things into a suitcase.

"Why are you packing?" Blade asked.

"Bass is going to murder me mojo!" Mojo said.

"Whatever." Butch shrugged. "We need something to make us stronger so we can pound those sissies."

Mojo stopped and thought for a little bit. "Ok mojo." He agreed. "But you have to fulfill my request mojo."

"Which would be?" Beast asked, annoyed.

"You all have to go to school mojo."

"WHAT?!" The boys yelled at the same time.

"You heard me, school or no powers mojo."

"You can't expect us to-" Boomer complained.

"I don't wanna!" Beast banged his head on the wall.

"No way in hell!" Bash cursed.

"We'll do it." Brick said.

They boys were silent. Then they realized what Brick had said.

"WHAT?!"

"Listen, do you really want those stupid sissy girls beating us every freaking time? No. I didn't think so. School," Brick shuddered,"is a small price for our dignity, no matter how nightmare-ish it is."

The other boys thought for a while, then nodded and agreed.

"Okay mojo. Here you are mojo." Mojo handed them each a bottle, in their respective colors. "It might have side effects of MOJO DON'T TAKE IT YET MOJO!"

It was too late, the boys had gulped it down and tossed the bottles away.

"Yes mojo! It worked mojo!" Mojo began dancing around happily.

"Oi, monkey!" Blast stopped mojo's little dance. "Why are we older?"

"That was the side effect mojo. I was trying to tell you before mojo." Mojo explained. "You're not only more powerful, you're older and can transform mojo."

"Cool." Bash said, floating upside down.

"Let's go beat those sissies." Brick smirked.

The rest of the boys nodded, and they took off, destroying the roof in the process.

"mojomojomojo! COME BACK HERE MOJO!" Mojo yelled.

_-Hitomi's P.O.V.-_

I was on my computer, playing Dungeon of War **(A/N: most of the games she plays are made-up) **when my belt beeped.

"Goddamn! I'm in the freaking middle of a raid!" I cursed.

"BERR! HURRY UP!" Blossom yelled.

"BUT MY RAID-"

"ISN'T AS IMPORTANT AS THE FATE OF CITIZENS!"

I whimpered. "I'm so sorry guys, I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can. Keep going without me. Case, you're in charge. Don't mess up."

"Gee, thanks for the support." My internet friend, Casey said.

"Bye." I left the game open, transforming and dashing to meet my sisters. "Can we be fast? I'm in the middle of a raid!"

"It's the Rowdys, but they're older now. Let's go." Blossom said, and we flew off to meet them.

We saw them and lined up like usual.

I was practically vibrating, I wanted this to be over.

"Woah, hold the phone." Blast said, looking at me. "Someone's a little excited."

I couldn't help it, I exploded. "CAUSE I HAVE A RAID GOING ON AND YOU'RE MAKING ME MISS IT! AHHHH I WANNA GO BACK!" I stopped when I got a buzz from my 'video game communicator' or VGC.

_We almost lost the second you left. Come on, we need our highest level mage here! Katrina's not doing well without you!_

"NOOOOOO" I yelled, running in a circle. Then I realized everyone was staring at me. "heh heh." I hid behind Bass.

"Whatever. We'll fight later." Brick smirked. "Just thought you'd like to know that we're better now, and that you're going down."

"Yeah right." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"As if." Bee smirked.

"You'll never beat us." Bass said.

"I dunno, you might be surprised." Bash smirked.

"Bye." Brick said, and they retreated.

"Later, newb." Blast smirked at me.

"I AM NOT A GODDAMN NEWB!" I yelled, then squeaked and hid behind Bass again. Then I got another message

_We lost._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, falling to my knees. Then I flew back home at supersonic speed.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

**Okay, that went...okay. I thought I'd do a bit to show you how important video games are to Hitomi. By the way, when she was talking to 'Case' in one of the earlier chapters, she was talking to Casey. I forgot to introduce him then. (Yes, Casey is a guy)**

**Please vote on the poll for my new story!**

**Next time, the boys start school! Sorry for taking such a long break. Alright GEEKGIRL OUT! PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 6: stupid hormones

**YO! Okay, last chapter was kind of lame, so this one will be better! NOW I CAN GET TO THE PARTS I HAVE SCENES PLANNED FOR!*squeals***

**_ONLY TWO PEOPLE HAVE VOTED! PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL OR THERE WILL BE NO NEW STORY!_ (I'm practically dying cause I don't know which to post...) SO GO VOTE ALREADY!**

**Onto the story!**

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

_-Momoko's P.O.V.-_

"C'MON, WAKE UP!" I yelled. "BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Kotone and Tsukiko were out first, then Miyako, then Yuko with a sleepy yawn, then Mari, who was smirking, and Keiko, who was grinning maniacally. This cannot be good. I sighed, and counted off. **'**_Okay, I'm one, two and three, four, five, six and seven... That leaves two more... Oh, Kaoru and Hitomi.'_

"KAORU!" I yelled, and she came out, grumbling. I smiled, and she growled. I laughed. "C'MON HITOMI!" I yelled again.

There was no answer.

I opened her door and she wasn't in her bed. I sighed, '_Not again..._**'**

I walked through another door to her video game room. She has a flat-screen TV , about 40-50 inches or something, along with an Xbox, PS3, Kinect (even though she says that the motion detection is crappy) and a surround-system. She also has a PC on her desk, surrounded by large speakers to blast out music. There's a small dance floor so she can dance to the music. She has every video-game soundtrack known to mankind on CD on a big rack next to her computer in best to worst. Then she has a rack of PC games, then Xbox games, and her PS3 games in separate racks in alphabetic order.

As expected, she's asleep on her keyboard, Assasin's Creed 3 still going on her PC. I sighed, and started to shake her. I'm not surprised, it's happened before. She likes the room dark, so sometimes she just falls asleep in the middle of a video game.

"Hitomi...C'mon, we've got school...Hitomi..." Her nose twitched, but she otherwise didn't respond. I sighed. "Hitomi." I whispered, right next to her ear. "Ezio's here." Her eyes shot open and she looked around frantically.

"WHERE?!" She yelled, and then realized that she had been tricked in her sleepiness. "Momoko..." She growled.

I laughed, leaving the room. "We've got school, hurry up and get ready."

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU." She yelled. I laughed and told the girls to hurry up.\

_-Bent's P.O.V.-_

I growled. "Why'd we walk away?!" I asked, frustrated that we didn't fight.

Brick looked at me, raising his eyebrows. "You know exactly why. You agreed."

I growled again. "Well, yeah, but I'm still not happy about it."

Why'd we walk away? One word. Hormones. Stupid, goddamn hormones made those hags look...not like hags. They used to be those annoying 16 year old girls we loved to mess around with and tease, and now they're the same 16 year old girls, but have suddenly become the most attractive girls I have ever seen. Damn hormones.

Bee was the one who caught my attention. She was grinning like a maniac, looking unbelievably hot as well. Her yellow eyes burning with her own kind of fire, prepared for a fight.

I shuddered. **'**_Get a damn grip, Bent! She's your enemy! The same hag from before!'_

I told myself that, but I knew that I'd never look at her or any of them the same, ever again.

_-Yuko's P.O.V.-_

"Hey, aren't we getting nine new students tomorrow?" I asked.

"Ooh, yay. New meat." Keiko, Mari, and Kaoru smiled evilly at each other.

"Sometimes I wonder how the hell you guys are superheroines..." Kotone said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, and apparently they're brothers." Momoko said, looking up from her book.

"Hm." Hitomi said, playing on her DS. Her nose twitched, which meant she was annoyed. I leaned over her shoulder. Someone just beat her.

"You realize we're not supposed to have electronics at school, right?" I asked, watching her play.

She answered without looking up. "You realize that I don't give a damn about the mother-"

"Hit!" Momoko scolds.

"-frickin' rules, right?" Hitomi stopped herself from swearing.

"Left." I smiled, and stopped watching her.

"Forwards." Kaoru says to me.

"Backwards." I say back.

"Diagonal." Kotone chimes in.

"Penguins." Mari says.

"Wings." Momoko joined on the game.

"Unavailable." Keiko smirked.

"Lazy." Me.

"Procrastinate." Kaoru.

"Stressed." Kotone.

"Busy." Momoko.

"Beds." Mari said.

"Himeko." Keiko replies, and we start laughing loudly. Then Keiko got a detention for being loud.

"We're at lunch! We can be loud if we want to!" She yelled at the lunch lady.

"She's right!" I backed her up.

The lunch lady growled. "Fine, but next time you get a detention." Then she stormed away.

"Up top!" Keiko high-fived me.

"That woman is scary." Miyako shuddered.

"Someone needs to fire her, like, majorly." Mari said, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers.

"Oh yeah, what do you think the new kids will be like?" I asked, staring at the ceiling.

"No idea, but if they get in my way, they'll regret it." Kaoru grinned, cracking her knuckles.

Momoko laughed, shaking her head. "You're way too ready for a fight, _Flower_." She said in a teasing tone.

"SHUT IT! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kaoru yelled at her, growling. We call her that sometimes, based off of Buttercup, and she hates it. Which is why we continue to call her that.

Then the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. I waved to my sisters and started walking to PE.

'_I wonder what the new kids will be like...'_I thought as I ran to my favorite class."

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

**OK DONE! I want to make a quick shoutout to lawtercats for being really nice and motivating me to write, so THANK YOU!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL!**

**So, that concludes Chapter 6... GeekGirl out, PEACE!**


End file.
